


The Other Stark Girl

by Calisi_87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calisi_87/pseuds/Calisi_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - One-shot only. He couldn’t blame Hot Pie for gaping like a complete fool. The girl was beautiful and looked like she was a couple of years younger than them. It was her eyes that made him forget how to breathe. They were a startling grey. He was always a sucker for beautiful eyes and hers were out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Stark Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I couldn't get out of my head so I thought I'd write it out. A bit smutty so if you don't like reading that sort of thing don't read.

**GENDRY**

It was typical summer’s day in Kings Landing and as usual the beach was packed with a mixture of tourists and locals. He and Hot Pie had just attempted surfing and had failed miserably so decided to call it a day and were sitting by the showers drinking out of the supersized cups of raspberry flavoured slurpies they had purchased.

“This fucking heat is going to kill me,” Hot pie grumbled. “I feel like I’ve lost about 10 kilos by just being out of the air-conditioning,” he complained.

Gendry doesn’t really know how he and Hot Pie became such good friends. It just seemed like one day he was there and never left. The two were complete opposites. Gendry was fairly popular at school due to his sporting ability and sheer size; whereas Hot Pie was all about food. He wasn’t even good at school only averaging C’s in all his classes.

“You complain too much. I like the heat, I’d rather be warm than freezing my arse off any day.”

“Yes well that’s easy for you to say, you’re built to withstand the elements. My delicate skin burns easily and I’d rather not die of heat stroke. So if you don’t mind I’d like to get home where I can cool myself down.”

Gendry shook his head at his friend. “Seriously, why the hell are we friends again?”

“Because I’m the only person who calls you out on your shit and you like the free pies I give you from the shop.”

“I’m beginning to re-think the value of those pies,” he huffed.

“Well that’s –“Hot Pie trailed off.

He wasn’t in the mood for a baffling Hot Pie “Well that’s what? Just spit it out already,” he asked annoyed, but his friend remained silent. _Well that’s a first_. He looked over to see Hot Pie looking absolutely absorbed by something on the beach. He followed his gaze and saw a woman heading towards them.

“Close your mouth you idiot, your tongue is practically hanging out,” he elbowed his friend causing him to harrumph in pain.

He couldn’t blame Hot Pie for gaping like a complete fool. The girl was beautiful and looked like she was a couple of years younger than them. She had long brown hair that just rested above her hips and had it braided to the side so it sat over her shoulder. Her golden skin was almost as dark as his but it looked smooth and silky and he imagined how soft it would feel under his touch. She was petite in stature but had curves in all the right places and her breasts were perfect. Not bee-stings but not mountains either and he knew they would fit perfectly in his large calloused hands. But it was her eyes that made him forget how to breathe. They were a startling grey. He was always a sucker for beautiful eyes and hers were out of this world.

She was carrying a large surfboard and rested it against the wooden palings surrounding the shower. She gave them a quick glance but continued to wash the sand and salt water off her body as if they weren’t there. Gendry tried not to stare but he gave in to his temptation and let his eyes roam over her taut body greedily. _Fuck she’s gorgeous_.

“You should take a photo, it will last longer,” she finally said as she turned off the shower.

Flustered by being caught out Gendry fumbled with his slurpie and ended up spilling the pink substance all over the place. “I…umm…we…weren’t…what are you talking about?” he managed to stammer out.

“If you are going to perve on someone at least attempt to hide that you are doing so,” she continued. She was right in front of them now and he could feel his face burn in embarrassment. _Please kill me now God_. 

“I…we weren’t perving,” he stated defiantly. He stood up to make his point and saw how tiny she really was in comparison to his own tall form. She reached just under where his shoulders were and it looked like she had to crane her neck up to keep eye contact with him.

Her grey eyes were burning into his blue. “Fine whatever,” she dismissed and turned on her heel to collect her surf board.

“Wait, is that it?” he called out.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him with a puzzled look on her face.

“I mean you can’t go accusing people of perving on you and then just walk away,” he finished.

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a playful smile. “I do what I want” and with that she was gone, leaving him and Hot Pie wide mouthed in awe of her.

“Wow,” Hot Pie breathed. “She was fucking brilliant wasn’t she?”

“Yea she was.”

“She’s probably a tourist. All the really hot ones in Kings Landing seem to either be tourists or bitches and she doesn’t look like a bitch so I’m going with tourist.”

**ARYA**

“So how was the beach?” her brother Jon asked.

“It was ok, a bit too crowded for my liking but the waves were decent,” she replied nonchalantly. _And so were the guys, or rather guy_. 

“Did you meet anyone?” his eyebrows raised quizzically. Jon was always trying to pry information out of her when it came to boys. He loved playing the over bearing big brother and thought it was fun scaring any of her prospective boyfriends.

“Maybe.” _Yes but I didn’t get his name. Why didn’t I get his name?_

“Maybe huh? Well does maybe have a name?”

“I’m sure he does but I don’t know it so I’ll just call him…Bull for now,” she joked.

“Bull? Why bull?”

“Because the board shorts he was wearing had a picture of a bull on it,” she smiled.

“Right, well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Are you ready for school tomorrow? Kings Landing Prep is a bit different from Braavos Academy, and when I mean a bit different I mean a lot.”

“I’ll be fine Jon and yes I’m as ready as I can be. I’m actually curious to see Sansa in her element. Her love for school is worrying.”

“Just try not to get into any fights with anyone on your first day. At least wait a week,” he winked.

She couldn’t help but laugh. She loved Jon the most out of all her siblings. They both seemed to understand each other the best and even though he was joking about her not getting into any fights she knew there was some truth behind it. The reason she was sent to Braavos Academy in the first place was due to her lack of self-control when it came to her temper. Even though she was small for her age Arya was a triple black belt in martial arts and regarded as a ‘registered weapon’ in the eyes of the law.

“I’ll go you one better and wait till I’ve been there for at least two,” she challenged.

**GENDRY**

“Good morning darling, did you have a good sleep?” his mother asked.

“Like a baby,” he responded. _No not really because I was up all night thinking about a grey eyed girl who I’m likely never going to see again._

“I have a surprise for you.” She handed him an envelope. “I know it’s not much and I wish I could do more but you are a senior now and I think you’ve earned this.”

He emptied the contents of the envelope to see a set of keys. Car keys to be precise. “Mum…a car for me? Really?”

“You have worked really hard and I’m so proud of you. I’m the luckiest mother in the world to have such a beautiful son.” There were tears in her eyes and Gendry couldn’t help but feel a little emotional at the sight. He hated to see his mum cry, even if it was out of joy.

“No I’m lucky to have a mum like you,” he said before kissing her on the side of the cheek and giving her a big bear hug. “I love you mum.”

“I love you too Gendry, now go on and get or you’ll be late for school,” she chided.

The car needed a bit of work but overall it was a good buy. It was an old Jeep and he was thankful his mum didn’t buy him a little zippy car. He liked big cars and considering he was pretty big for his age he thought the sight of him driving a little Barina or Getz would be amusing. 

It was the first day back at school at Kings Landing Prep and both he and Hot Pie were seniors this year. It would be their last year at that god forsaking place and he was glad. He didn’t hate school itself but it was some of the people that attended he hated. One in particular was Joffrey Baratheon. They never really spoke to each other but the way he openly bragged about cheating on his girlfriend Sansa Stark pissed him off. He didn’t care much for Sansa, she was just as snobby as the rest of them but he didn’t think anyone deserved to be treated like that. She was quiet pretty and definitely way out of Joffrey’s league if looks had anything to do about it, but because they both came from money they were a perfect match. He felt a little sorry for girls like her. It seemed like most guys born with money treated their girlfriends like that.

**ARYA**

“Oh my God Arya you can’t wear that to school!” Sansa shrieked.

Arya looked down at what she was wearing. She had a pair of short denim shorts that rested mid-thigh, a black fitted singlet and her tanned roll-top Timberland boots. “Why what’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“What’s wrong? What isn’t wrong should be the question! For starters those boots are a big fat NO and your shorts are way too short.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me Sans. Your skirt is shorter than mine and a lot more snug mind you, doesn’t really leave much to the imagination if you get what I mean.”

“This is in fashion at the moment, plus Joffrey likes me looking pretty. You on the other hand look like you’ve just come off the street! You’re going to be the laughing stock of the whole school!”

“Well that will make you look even better won’t it? You can continue to be the perfect Stark girl and I’ll be the other one. The one from the street.” She loved teasing her sister. She didn’t care what people thought of her, but Sansa let the opinions of others cloud her better judgement.

“You are so infuriating Arya. Fine turn up to school looking like a hobo, see if I care but don’t be surprised if my group of friends don’t accept you.”

“I’m touched by your concern sweet sister, but I wasn’t really planning on hanging out with your friends. I’m perfectly capable of finding people of my own to share the misery of school with.”

“Whatever, let’s go Jory is waiting to take us to school.”

Kings Landing Prep was bigger than she thought and more extravagant looking. Most of the kids that went here were from rich families, with only a few accepted through a scholarship program. She wondered briefly if the blue eyed, black haired boy from the beach would go here.

She put on her Ray-Ban sunglasses and followed her sister through the sea of students. They all seemed to make way for her which left Arya slightly impressed by the presence her sister commanded. 

“You’re like the Queen and they’re all your little ants,” she mockingly bowed.

“Shut-up Arya, we’re almost there so please try not to be any more embarrassing then you already are.”

That comment should have hurt her but she was immune to any of her sister’s niggly digs about her appearance. She knew she wasn’t ugly, as much as her sister loved making her believe, and unlike sweet delicate Sansa, guys often respected her because she was down to earth around them.

“I’ll try but I can’t promise anything. You know me; I’m just a walking bundle of embarrassment.”

She could tell it was taking all of Sansa’s self-control to stop herself from lashing out. “Arya please, just don’t do anything stupid ok?”

“Fine, but once I meet your friends I’m leaving ok. No offence but I don’t need you to hold my hand.”

“That’s fine with me.”

As they rounded the corner they headed to a clearing full of tables. There was a group of guys and girls sitting under one of the few tables that had a pavilion hovering above. Sansa hurried over and gave a few of the girls a kiss on the cheek and quick hug before moving on to a blonde haired, green eyed boy. He practically swallowed her whole in his kiss and he made no attempt to hide his blatant fondling of her older sister. He was greedily groping her arse as his friends watched on giving each other high fives. _What a bunch of idiots._

“And who is this?” the blonde boy asked.

“Oh Joff this is my younger sister Arya. It’s her first day today so I thought I’d show her around quickly. Arya this is Joff my boyfriend,” she beamed.

“Nice to meet you, Sans has told me so much about you,” she spoke whilst maintaining a fake smile. 

“So you’re the one who was shipped off to Braavos. I’ve heard you’re pretty wild. I like wild.” His green eyes were slightly darker than they were before as they roamed over her body. _Is this stupid fucker seriously checking me out in front of my sister?_

She looked over to Sansa to see if her sister was going to say anything about his uncouth behaviour, but she just continued to smile as if nothing happened. “Right…so…who are the rest of you?” She averted his gaze and looked at the others in her sister’s group of friends. All the guys seemed to be ogling her as well like she was a piece of meat and they hadn’t eaten in days.

“Arya these are Joff’s friends, Peter, Elmar and Sandor.” She gave them a quick hello and turned her attention to the girls of the group. “These are my friends, Margery, Roslin and Jeyne.”

“Hi nice to meet all of you.”

“You aren’t what we were expecting,” Margery exclaimed. “I love your hair how did you get it to get so long? I’ve been trying for ages but I always get split ends and have to cut it.”

“Umm…I don’t know I just let it grow.” _How the fuck else does hair grow long you idiot._ “What were you expecting exactly?”

“Oh I don’t mean it in a bad way. It’s certainly in a good way. I can definitely see you being very popular with the boys. I mean we’re going to have to peel Elmar’s jaw off the ground,” she mused.

“Shut up Marge, stop talking shit,” he stated defensively. 

“Oh so are you telling me you don’t find Arya attractive?”

“I…ahh…just shut the fuck up,” he stalked off.

“Margery that wasn’t very nice,” Sansa reproached. “You know Elmar can be a bit shy around girls especially new ones.”

Everyone just laughed at Elmar’s expense. Arya couldn’t help but give off a little chuckle but soon stopped when Sansa’s cool blue eyes fixed her an icy glare.

“Hey look there’s that fat kid Hot Pie,” Peter nudged Joffrey.

“Hey Arya, do you want to see something funny?”

“Umm…yea sure.” She didn’t know exactly where this was heading but watched as Peter handed Joffrey a football and pegged it at the poor boy with the unfortunate name. He didn’t see it coming and it hit him square in the head knocking him on the ground.

Peter and Joffrey pat each on the back and the girls giggled along with them, even Sansa. Joffrey was looking at her waiting for her to join along with them.

“I’ve got good aim don’t I?” he asked Arya.

“Yea you’ve got great aim, too bad you’re a massive dick though.” 

The look on his face changed from delight to one of pure hatred. She guessed not many people had ever spoken to him like that. _Sorry Jon maybe I can’t hold out for two weeks_. “What did you just call me?” 

“Oh I’m sorry do you not understand English? Let me slow it down for you. You.Are.A.Dick.”

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed. “Apologise now!” she demanded.

“How about no. It’s not my fault you’re going out with a douche.”

“You take that back you little bitch,” he roared.

“How about you make me wanker,” she challenged.

He made a move to grab her but Arya quickly spun around and kicked him on his behind sending him face down sprawled on the ground. “I thought you said you liked wild Joffrey?” She teased. “You see the thing is I’m not just wild, I’m out of control and I like it. It seems my sweet sister missed out a few important facts as to why I was sent to Braavos. Some stupid boy like you thought he would try tame me. He thought he could break me, but I broke him. Don’t ever come at me like that again or I’ll make you sorry understand?” He nodded, a slightly frightened look plastered on his face.

Arya flicked her hair over her shoulder and blew a kiss to his friends before making her way to the injured boy lying on the ground. She picked up the books he had dropped and piled them on top of each other. He looked familiar but she couldn’t quiet place why and helped him to his feet.

“Are you ok?”

“Not really,” he mumbled.

“I’ll help you to the nurse’s room; do you know where it is?”

“Yea I can direct you.”

**GENDRY**

He was waiting at their usual meeting place but Hot Pie was nowhere to be found. He wanted to show his friend his new car but he hadn’t even bothered to answer his phone or reply to any of his texts. _He is absolutely useless._

The bell rang so he made his way to his first class. The first half of the day seemed to go on as usual. He thought that being a senior would feel different but it just felt like the same shit as always. He still hadn’t heard from Hot Pie which made him worry a little. _Maybe it’s serious._

He tried calling again and finally someone answered but it wasn’t Hot Pie, it was female.

“Who is this?” he asked harsher than he intended.

“Arya,” she responded. “Who is this?”

“Gendry. What are you doing with Hot Pie’s phone?”

“Oh he’s kinda out of it and I thought I’d answer since you’ve been harassing him.”

“I’m not harassing him I just wanted to see what he was doing. That’s none of your concern anyways what’s wrong with him?”

“He was knocked out by a football.”

“A football?”

“Yes a football you know what that is right? It’s oval shaped and people use it to play footy”

“Yes I know what a fucking football is,” he snapped. Gods this girl was a pain the arse.

“How did he get hit with a football?”

“Joffrey threw it at him when he was walking to class.”

“Joffrey Baratheon?”

“If he has blonde hair and is going out with Sansa Stark then yea, that one.”

“That fucken dick.”

“Yep…we’re in the nurses room if you wanted to see him?”

“I’m on my way.” He hung up the phone not waiting to hear her response. He knew it was rude but the mention of that golden haired prat just made his blood boil. _I’m going to fucking pummel him into the ground. I don’t give a shit who is family is._

**ARYA**

“Wow that was rude,” she said to Hot Pie.

“Who was it?” He was still dazed from being hit earlier. There was a bruise forming on the corner of his eye and she knew it would be worse tomorrow.

“Someone named Gendry.”

“Oh, what did he want?”

“He wanted to see what you were doing. He seemed a little annoyed but I told him where you were so he’s on his way.”

“Ok cool.”

“So why do people call you Hot Pie?”

“Because my real name is too hard to pronounce.”

“Try me.”

“No it’s too hard even for me to pronounce.”

Arya couldn’t help but laugh at that. He wasn’t normally the type of person she would hang out with but she liked his care-free nature and the fact that he was so calm. “But why would you pick Hot Pie of all things?”

“Because my parents own a pie shop and it was the nickname by grandma gave me so I guess it stuck.”

“Well that’s good enough for me,” she shrugged. “You know I have this weird feeling that I’ve met you before, or seen you around.”

“Umm…ahh…really?”

“Yea but I can’t quiet place it. Have you ever been to Braavos?”

“No, never and I wouldn’t want to. I hate summer’s here and from what I’ve heard Braavos is hot all year round.”

“Yea it is but you get used to it and the beaches are amazing, especially the surf.”

She noticed him gulp when she mentioned the beach and it was as if she had an epiphany because she remembered the blue eyed boy had a friend with him. A large friend who looked quite a lot like Hot Pie.

“You were at the beach yesterday weren’t you?”

“Umm…what…no…I mean…yes…I mean…I don’t know”

“Why are you stammering like that? And why are you lying?” She squinted her eyes at him but noticed a blush creep up on his face when he looked at her for too long.

“I’m not lying…I’m just…my head hurts.”

“Fine whatever but I’ll get the truth out you eventually. I can be very persuasive you know.”

**GENDRY**

He made his way to the nurse’s room. He only had 10 minutes left of his break so he weaved in and out of the crowded group of people as quickly as he could. He spotted Joffrey in the crowd with Sansa in tow. His face was red with anger and Sansa looked like she had been crying. _Looks like they had another fight_. He wanted to go over and punch him in the face but wanted to see his friend first before he did anything. 

He opened the door to the nurse’s room and saw Hot Pie lying on a bed with an ice pack resting against the left side of his face. _What a shitty way to start the school year_. There was a girl sitting down next to him with her back facing Gendry. _Must be the girl on the phone, Arya something_. 

“Hey mate, how are you feeling?” Hot Pie raised one of his hands and gave him a thumbs up to show that he was fine. “You must be Arya,” he started but lost himself when she stood up and turned around. It was her, the girl from the beach. The one that made me lose sleep last night, the one who didn’t have a name.

“And you must be Gendry,” she replied easily. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was loose and looked like a tangled mess of art. He couldn’t help but look her up and down and she must have known what he was doing because she did the same. He caught her bite her lip and hoped she liked what she saw.

“Umm…yea, thanks for answering his phone.”

“No biggie,” she shrugged before sitting back down and pulling another chair for him to sit next to her.

He took a deep breath in. _Just relax and play it cool. You don’t want to scare her, maybe she doesn’t recognise you from the beach and you can start with a clean slate_. “So what happened exactly?”

“I already told you. Joffrey threw a ball at Hot Pie and it knocked him out, hence why we are here.”

“And where were you when it happened?”

“I was with him, Joffrey I mean. I didn’t know what he was going to do and it was too late. I have no idea why Sans is with him, he is such a dick.”

“Sans?”

“Yea Sans. My sister Sansa Stark.”

“You’re a Stark?” His heart sank a little. She was one of them.

“Yea does that matter?”

He didn’t know what to say. It shouldn’t matter but it did. She was one of them, just like her sister. _Yes it does because now you’re definitely out of my league_. “Why are you here and not with your sister and all your little friends?” 

She looked at him again with that puzzled look she gave him that day at the beach. “Because my sister is stupid and her friends are idiots. Just because we’re related doesn’t mean we’re the same person.”

He didn’t know what to say to her and thankfully he was saved by the bell signalling the end to their first lunch break of the day.

“I guess it’s time to go,” she got up and picked up her back-pack slinging it over one of her shoulders. “I’ll see you later Hot Pie and bring you something to eat during the next break. It was nice to see you again Gendry.” She brushed past him not waiting to hear his reply.

“She’s still pretty brilliant even if she is a Stark,” Hot Pie moaned from the bed.

**ARYA**

She hated when people treated her differently once they knew she was a Stark. She wasn’t ashamed of her family but hated that people thought being a Stark made her different from everyone else. That’s why she loved Braavos because nobody cared about where she came from. She was just Arya to them and she loved just being Arya.

Hot Pie seemed ok with her heritage but she could see the disappointment in Gendry’s eyes when he found out. Her blue eyed, black haired bull saw her as Arya Stark, not the girl from the beach. It made her a little angry to be honest. She had hoped that he would be more like Hot Pie.

She made her way to the next class as quickly as she could and found an empty seat next to a guy with blue hair. He looked at her and gave her a big smile. He was quiet good looking and in the light his eyes almost looked violet. “I’m Aegon,” he introduced.

“Arya,” she said making sure to leave out her surname until absolutely necessary. “What’s with the blue hair?”

“Well you’re not subtle are you?” he laughed.

“No point in beating around the bush,” she smiled. She found out that the rest of the classes she had that day were with Aegon which was freaky but also reassuring. Her phone in her pocket buzzed and she saw it was a message from Hot Pie. She had punched his number in her phone earlier.

**Hey Arya, I’m heading home. Mum is picking me up. Thanks for your help today I’ll see you tomorrow. HP.**

When the bell rang for the second break of the day she followed Aegon out into the open courtyard that sat all the lunch tables.

“Hey guys this is Arya, she’s just started today. Arya this is Beric, Lem, Jon, Anguy, Val, Dany, Yigrette and Gendry.” She gave them all a quick wave, only looking over at Gendry for a split second. 

“So Arya how has your first day been?” the girl Dany asked. She was as tiny as Arya but had platinum blonde hair and violet eyes like Aegon’s.

“It’s been…interesting” she began, “I’ve met some nice and not so nice people so far but I guess that’s just life right?”

“Oh let me guess, you’ve had a run in with the bitch patrol sitting under the pavilion.” She followed Dany’s line of vision and saw her looking at where her sister and her friends were sitting. Joffrey was looking right at her with a smug look on his face.

“Yea they’d be the not so nice people, especially that prick Joffrey.”

“Oh come on Arya aren’t you two practically family? You know with him dating your sister and all.”

She almost choked on her sandwich. She knew Gendry would treat her differently now that he knew who she was but she didn’t think he would go and out her in front of everyone. He was looking at her like he hated her and she had no idea why. _What the fuck is his problem?_

“What!” they all but shouted at her. “You’re Sansa Stark’s little sister?” they questioned.

“Umm…yea.”

“Holy shit I heard about what you did to Joffrey this morning,” Beric said in awe. “No-one has ever stood up to him before but I heard you practically kicked his arse,” he continued.

She felt a little uncomfortable having everyone talk about her like she wasn’t there. She glanced over at Gendry and saw that the angry look on his face subsided. “Yea well what he did to Hot Pie wasn’t cool so yea I just did what I thought any normal person would do.”

“You are going to be a legend around the school by tomorrow,” Aegon teased.

“No way, she’s already a legend,” Beric raised his water bottle. “A toast to Arya Stark the arse kicker.” They all raised their drinks, even Gendry and she found herself laughing and shaking her head at the sight. The laughs soon died down and could feel a figure standing behind her.

“Oh hi Arya and all you other people. Joffrey wanted me to give you this.”

Arya looked up at Jeyne puzzled and before she could react she felt a cool substance make its way down her hair and soak through her clothes. _Thank God I’m wearing a black shirt today_. 

She stood up abruptly and shot her sister a glare that could kill. Sansa wasn’t anywhere to be found though and she could see Joffrey and his minions rolling around with laughter. “What the fuck Jan!”

“It’s Jeyne you idiot!”

“Whatever Jan, Jeyne same thing. What’s your fucking problem?”

She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. All her newly acquainted friends were looking from her to Jeyne wide eyed. Gendry on the other hand looked like he could murder someone. His fists were balled up into tight fists and she could see his knuckles whiten.

 “You are. Just because you’re Sansa’s sister doesn’t mean you get special treatment. Joffrey doesn’t take too kindly to those who don’t know there place.” 

Arya felt her anger take over and as the brunette made her way back to her group Arya followed her. “Hey!” she screamed at the girl.  

Jeyne turned around with that stupid smile on her face, “Oh I’m sorry were you speaking to me?” she cooed innocently.

“Who the fuck else would I be talking to? I’m going to give you a change to apologise Jeyne,” she stated. Everyone’s eyes were on them and some people even had their phones out videoing the whole ordeal.

“And what if I don’t?”

“You really don’t want to find out what the alternative is.”

“Are you threatening me? Sansa told us that you’re on thin ice so you can’t touch me.”

“Well she lied then. My sister has a knack for embellishing on her stories. Like the time she told me she had a pretty friend named Jeyne. But you’re anything but pretty aren’t you Jeyne. You’re just average. Plain even. Plain Jeyne, has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” 

“Shut-up!”

“Oh have a hit chord there? I may not be able to touch you physically plain Jeyne but I have other talents and can make life for you very difficult if you get on my bad side. Unlike Joffrey I take care of my business and don’t need others doing the job for me. I like to keep things…personal you know? So I’m giving you one more chance Jeyne. Say you’re sorry and I’ll let it go.”

“I’m only sorry that I couldn’t do that sooner.” She turned on her heel and headed back towards her group of friends.

“Just let it go Arya,” Gendry sighed placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

“Not bloody likely.” She shrugged his hand from her shoulder and grabbed his lunch. It was spaghetti bolognaise. _This will go perfectly with her pink dress_. She chased after Jeyne, she knew what she was doing was immature, but hey she was 15 and allowed to be stupid. The girl just got under her skin and it’s not like she didn’t give her a chance to apologise.

She tapped her on the shoulder and before the girl could fathom what was happening, Arya slammed the container against her dress. She made sure she smeared it in so it soaked through. “Whoops, it looks as if you’ve accidently walked right into my friend Gendry’s lunch here.” She used the same sarcastic tone Jeyne used earlier. Jeyne looked so shocked and there were tears forming in her eyes. “All you had to do was apologise, you’re lucky I didn’t break your nose,” she hissed. The girl ran so fast it was comical.

Arya looked up at Joffrey and raised her middle finger at him then blew him a kiss. “Nice try sweetheart,” she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. He was fuming obviously hoping to see Arya upset by the whole thing.

“Are you ok Arya?” asked Gendry.

“Yea I’m fine. Sorry about your lunch by the way.”

“That’s fine, I wasn’t really hungry anyways.”

“Is your offer to help clean me up still good?”

“Of course, milady”

“Milady?”

“I’ve been reading about medieval times and it’s just stuck in my head ok.”

**GENDRY**

This girl was surprising him at every corner. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but she was smart and fiery and nothing at all what he thought most rich girls were like. She openly challenged Joffrey in front of the whole school and put him in his place. This tiny, grey eyed girl was making it harder and harder for him to resist her charms.

“You know Joffrey isn’t going to stop until he gets you back right?”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she smiled. 

“You’re trouble Arya Stark.”

“No I’m not; I just don’t take shit for arseholes.”

“You’re going to have a lot of fans out there. So many people have wanted to do what you just did.”

“So why didn’t they? I mean you could easily break Joffrey in half.” 

“It’s not that people couldn’t physically stand up to him, it’s because of who his parents are. The Baratheons and Lannisters are very powerful people. Just like the Starks, so I guess people like you are the only ones who can really do anything.”

“Hmm…I guess so. I never really thought of that.”

“So I was thinking, if you wanted we could go grab something to eat later tonight if you weren’t, you know doing anything. Seeing as in you used my lunch as a weapon.”

“What like a date?”

“Umm…maybe…or just two friends having dinner.” His face was flushed. _Stop acting like a love struck fool._

“Which is it? A date or just friends?”

“What do you want it to be?”

“Both sound good to me but I like option one better.”

“Me too,” he confessed. Even though there were still remnants of chocolate milk in her hair and on her face she still took his breath away.

“Cool, so should I meet you there or will you be picking me up?”

“I’ll pick you up. How does 7pm sound?”

“It sounds perfect.”

**ARYA**

She had gone out with guys before and had even had a some-what serious relationship with someone back at Braavos. It didn’t work out though. She knew she would have to leave and he wanted more from her. Something she really wasn’t ready to give just yet. But Gendry was different. Aside from the fact that he looked like something out of a magazine, there was something about his presence that both calmed and excited her. And now she was in his car with him on their way to dinner on a date! Kings Landing was certainly looking up.

“You look nice,” he said, startling her out of her daydream. 

She looked down at what she was wearing. She had a pair of bright blue skinny jeans on and a black strapless top. She dressed it up with a silver necklace  and black jacket. “Thanks. So do you.”

He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt that accentuated his muscles. _Very nice._

They sat in a booth that was in the corner of the restaurant. It wasn’t the sort of place she thought Gendry would hang out but she loved it. There was a live band playing to a hoard of screaming girls and original pieces of art hanging on the walls. “How did you find this place?”

“My mum used to work here when I was younger, before she got a job as a nurse. I used to come here after school and wait for her to finish her shift. The food is good and it has a good vibe about it.”

“Yea it does. It reminds me of Braavos a little actually. The music, artwork and the smell.” He was looking at her curiously. It made her stomach tighten and heart flutter. _Damn you body._

“You miss Braavos don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?” she laughed.

“A little,” he chuckled along with her.

“It’s all I’ve known the last five years and Kings Landing is different. Very different. People care too much about status here. Everyone in Braavos was carefree and not so judgemental.” He nodded in understanding. “I feel like I need to care more here. You know about what others think of me.”

“You shouldn’t though.” He paused as if he wasn’t sure he should continue. “I mean care what other people think of you. You’ll turn into your sister if you do.”

“And you wouldn’t want that?” she questioned. Most people preferred Sansa. It was something Arya was used to so she never let it get to her. But she couldn’t help but feel slightly stupid for asking the question. 

“No I wouldn’t. Your sister is a bit stuck up. No offence.” He was fidgeting with his hands and she could see the tips of his ears redden. “Plus I find you much more interesting.”

His bright blue eyes were fixed on her grey. She let out a deep breath trying to calm her beating heart. _Why am I feeling like this?_ “I find you interesting as well.” _Very fucking interesting_. It felt like the room just got warm all of a sudden and she moved to take off her jacket. His eyes never left hers but she noticed how he licked his lips and couldn’t help but bite hers in return.

**GENDRY**

All he wanted to do was take Arya outside and get her alone away from prying eyes. He couldn’t help but notice the looks she got when she walked into the restaurant. She was gorgeous and he wasn’t the only one to notice. Practically every guy had the audacity to gawk at her and it pissed him off. _Back off she’s mine._

Now that she had taken her jacket off he was finding it even harder not to leap across the table and take her there and then. _She’s only 15 you pervert and she’s a fucking Stark!_ “Are you enjoying your food?”

“I’ve kinda lost my appetite to be honest. “ She was biting her lip again and a cheeky grin appeared on her face. “I feel like going for a walk. Maybe you could show me around Kings Landing?”

“Sure,” he responded way too quickly. It was meant to come out sounding casual but the prospect of the two of them outside alone was too good to pass up. “Umm…I’ll just grab the bill then we can head.”

“I can pay for my own Gendry you don’t have to.”

“Well I’d be a pretty poor date if I didn’t pay for dinner. I’ll be back in a sec then we can head ok.”

He had never moved so fast in his life and as they made their way out of restaurant he couldn’t help but give venomous looks to the men who continued to stare after Arya. She still hadn’t put her jacket back on so the tops of shoulders were bare before him. “You might want to put your jacket on, it can get a bit nippy at night.”

“I’m fine. I like feeling cold, it actually feels refreshing.”

They walked in silence and he glanced over to her just as a breeze swept some of her hair off her shoulder, making it dance behind her. She caught him looking and smiled. “You do that a lot you know?”

“Do what?” he tried to straighten himself up and regain his focus.

“Stare.” She stopped walking and looked up at him with one hand on her hip and the other still clutching her jacket.

“I don’t stare,” he growled. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye.

“Yea you do, but I don’t mind. I stare too, but I’m a bit better at hiding it than you are.”

He snapped his head up to see whether she was joking or not. She had an amused look on her face but she was also blushing. Maybe he wasn’t imagining all the looks she gave him. “So what does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?” _Was she flirting with him?_

“I…err…don’t know.”

“I thought you were supposed to be smart?” she giggled. She was inching closer to him. Or was it the other way around? He couldn’t tell but before he knew it she was pressed up against him, her jacket now a heap on the ground. She was on her tip toes and he lowered his face to meet hers. 

Their lips collided with such force that he had to steady her by placing his hands on her hips. Her lips were softer than he imagined and her mouth sweeter than he thought possible. She wrapped her hands around the base of his neck and he tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her pert breasts move against him as she moved to deepen the kiss. His head was spinning and when he heard a moan escape her lips he found himself moaning in return. They broke apart, both breathing heavily and lips still swollen.

“Car…now,” she breathed.

**ARYA**

She was always straight forward, never one to beat around the bush and why should now be any different? She wanted Gendry and it was clear he wanted her in return. She had known since the moment she first met him at the beach but didn’t think anything would come of it until they kissed. And what a kiss it was. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. Her past experiences were all tongue and saliva. It was like she was being devoured. The way Joffrey kissed Sansa. But Gendry was perfect. He was addictive and he made her whole body tingle and heat up with a single touch. His kisses set her on fire and she wasn’t sure she would be able to keep standing if they continued.

The car was easier, she felt more in control as she straddled his lap and continued to pepper kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. His ragged breathing and incoherent mumblings only urged her to keep going. She was losing herself in him and didn’t want the feeling to stop. His hands moved from her hips to grab hold of her arse and he gave her cheeks a hard squeeze as he moved her over his hardness. “Oh God Arya, you have no idea how good that feels.”

“I think I might have an idea,” she whispered while nibbling on his ear.

“We should stop. It’s getting late and your parents are probably worried about you.”

“Do you want to stop?” she moved away and looked down at him. His eyes were glazed over and he kept licking his lips as if trying to savour the taste of her on him.

“No,” he croaked out hoarsely.

“Good.” She slammed her mouth back over his and allowed his tongue to roam freely. She could feel his grasp on her left cheek loosen as he trailed it up her sides. He rested it just under her left breast unsure of whether to continue. She smiled against the kiss and grabbed his hand, placing it firmly over the area he was seeking. With his hand still in hers she gave it a gentle squeeze earning a moan from him.

His thumb grazed over her nipple causing it to harden through the thin fabric of her top. She couldn’t help the whimper she let out, nor the way her hold on him tightened at the gesture. She moved her hand away from his and let it travel down his chest to where the hem of his shirt lay. Wanting to feel his skin under her own, she let her hand travel underneath the thick material, raking her long fingernails over his toned stomach and chest.

He shuddered under her touch. “Maybe we should slow down Arya.”

“Do you remember what I told you on the beach that day Gendry?” She was nipping at his neck, marking him as her own.

“Nnn…ooo,” he stammered breathlessly.

“I told you I do what I want remember?” He nodded, swallowing hard. “Good, because right now I want to keep going…unless you don’t want to of course?”

“NO, I want to…I mean…I don’t want to stop if you don’t want to.”

Bunching up his shirt she helped him raise it over his head exposing his magnificent abs and chest. His tanned skin glowed in the moonlight and felt like fire under her touch. He moved to remove her strapless top, leaving her in a simple black bra. He kissed down her neck and the area above her breasts.

“Can I?” he looked to her bra. She nodded, allowing him to unclasp it from the back. It fell from her easily and he stared in awe. This was the furthest she had ever gone with a guy and she felt a little unsure of how to proceed. He looked directly into her steely grey eyes and let his tongue flicker over her right nipple, working at it until it became erect. The feeling was overwhelming and the need burning in the pit of her stomach travelled to her entire body. She threw her head back, moaning his name as he continued to lick and suck at her breasts. 

He raised her head back to meet his and crashed his mouth on hers, pushing his tongue deeper. It was full of desperate need and passion and she could feel his arousal press even harder against her. She undid the button of his jeans and snaked her hand under his trunks feeling the smooth skin of his member. He pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead on her shoulder. “Arya, you don’t have to,” he started but she began stroking him causing his eyes to flutter closed. 

“I want to, but I’ve never done this before so just tell me what to do.”

He shifted in his seat and she helped him pull down his jeans allowing her full access to him. She was blushing uncontrollably at the site of his penis. _Wow it’s big_. He grabbed her hand and placed his on top showing her how to hold and touch it. After getting into a rhythm he let go, letting her take charge. She could feel her breasts bouncing with each movement but Gendry soon lowered his mouth over them, burying his face in them as he lapped at them hungrily. 

She was so lost in the moment that she hadn’t even noticed he had managed to work his hand into her underwear. “You’re so fucking wet Arya,” he groaned. As his fingers ran over her slit she felt her breath catch. “Sorry should I stop?” he asked worried.

“No, don’t ever fucking stop,” she panted. His fingers were relentless as they pumped in and out of her. It was strange at first but she couldn’t help but rock her hips against his hand. She stroked him faster, matching the movement of his fingers. They were covered in sweat and their breathing both ragged and out of control. Her abdomen tightened as he used his thumb to rub her nub and when he began working at her right breast with his mouth she felt an explosion ripple through her body.

“FUCK!” she screamed as she felt herself come hard. He screamed as well, calling out her name and she felt a warm and sticky substance pool over her hand. She fell into him completely exhausted yet invigorated. “That was amazing.”

“No it was fucking amazing,” he whispered. “And you’re fucking amazing. The most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“So are you,” she kissed him softly on the tip of his nose.

“So if that was what a first date with Arya Stark is like then I can’t wait to see what happens on date two,” he laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
